Conventional semiconductor package structures include a microprocessor, or die, mounted to a package substrate. Typically, an integral heat spreader (IHS) overlies the backside of the die. A thermal interface material (TIM) transfers heat generated by the die to the IHS, which then conducts the heat away from the die to additional heat removal elements, such as heat sinks. Die power consumption, die size, and heat density increases with each new generation of microprocessors, requiring higher performance heat removal solutions.